Et pourtant je l'aimais
by Liliaza
Summary: 7ème année. Bataille final. Voldemort va perdre. Alors Draco doit accomplir une mission : retourner dans le passé et tuer Lily Evans. Mais que se passe t'il quand il tombe amoureux de sa victime? Serait il le père d'Harry sans le vouloir?


**Et pourtant je l'aimais**

**Prologue**

- "Stupéfix !"

Le sort avait été lancé et plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Draco Malfoy ne prit pas le temps de voir si sa victime avait été touché ou non. Il venait de voir, non loin de là, son père mourir sous le coup de l'Avada Kedavra de Severus Snape. Ainsi, le traître se révelait au grand jour. La bataille faisait rage autour de lui. Il ne savait plus qui frapper, qui tuer. Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il venait d'envoyer un sort mortel à sa tante, Bellatrix Lestange. Il s'approcha lentement du cadavre et sourit. Il n'avait jamais aimé sa tante.Lentement, il releva la tête et tomba sur deux orbites verts émeraudes. L'espace d'un instant, il se perdit dans ces yeux avant de reprendre contenance. C'était les yeux d'Harry Potter. Ce dernier jeta un regard au cadavre et sourit en direction de Draco. Un sourire franc. Un sourire comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Puis il lui dit, une larme à l'oeil :

Harry : J'ai hâte que tu reviennes.

Draco ne comprenait pas le sens de sa phrase. Il s'attendait à un combat avec celui qu'on nomme "L'élu". Mais ce dernier semblait avoir d'autres projets. D'ailleurs, il lui tournait déjà le dos et partait combattre un autre mangemort. Draco ne comprenait plus rien. Potter ne savait-il pas qu'on ne tournait pas le dos à un ennemi en plein combat? Il faut croire que non. Mais, le jeune mangemort ne pensa même pas à lui jeter un sort en traître. Pris par une impulsion soudaine, il cria à l'égard de son ennemi tant que ce dernier était encore en vue.

Draco : De quoi tu parles Potter? Viens et affronte moi !

Harry : N'oublie pas ta promesse.

Il s'était à peine retourné pour lui dire cela. Draco n'en était que plus déstabilisé. Décidement, il ne comprenait rien aux Gryffondors. Et quelle idée de lui rappeler sa promesse maintenant, alors qu'il venait de tuer sa tante et de voir son père mourir, bien qu'il ne regrettait en rien sa mort. Soudain, il sentit un vent glacé le parcourir et deux mains très pâles l'entraîner derrière un pilier. La main sur sa baguette, dès qu'il le put, il se retourna pour tuer l'homme qui avait osé le toucher. Mais il se ravisa en constatant qu'il s'agissait de son maître : Lord Voldemort. Draco jeta des coups d'oeil inquiet autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait les voir. Mais ils étaient bien cachés derrière ce pilier. Draco se risqua à regarder son maître dans les yeux. Ce dernier semblait triste. Le jeune homme était sidéré. Jamais son maître n'avait abaissé ses barrières d'occlumens devant quelqu'un. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir priviligié. Beaucoup de mangemorts auraient voulu être à sa place. Mais, aux vues des dégâts dehors, il ne devait pas en rester énormément. Potter était plus fort que prévu. Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'en ressentir de la fierté. Mais Draco laissa cela de côté. Son maître semblait avoir besoin de lui. Il le confirma lorsqu'il prit la parole.

Voldemort : Je perd du terrain. Nagini vient d'être tué par le fils Londubat.

Cela expliquait sa tristesse. Il aimait beaucoup son serpent. Le fait qu'il ai été tué par Londubat le consterna. Comment un imbécile pareil pouvait avoir tué un si bel animal? Draco ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir car le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit de nouveau la parole.

Voldemort : Il est temps d'accomplir ta mission.

Draco approuva d'un signe de tête. Il avait espéré ne pas avoir à la remplir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. On ne pouvait désobéir au maître. Il devait retourner dans le passé et tuer Lily Evans avant qu'elle ne donne naissance à Harry Potter. C'est en pensant à cela que Draco se rappela la phrase prononcé par son ennemi tout à l'heure : " J'ai hâte que tu reviennes". Se pourrait-il qu'il connaisse leur plan? Non, sinon il l'aurait empêcher, n'est-ce-pas? Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par son maître qui lui donna ses dernières recommandations.

Voldemort : Tue la vite ou fais la souffrir je m'en moque. Mais tue la.

Draco : Oui maître.

Lord Voldemort posa sa baguette sur le front du jeune homme et commença à murmurer une incantation. Un sensation de froid envahit le mangemort. L'incantation avait marché. Il le sentait. Draco commençait à disparaître quand Harry apparut derrière le pilier. Ce dernier lui lança juste un grand sourire. Et puis un grand froid a envahi le mangemort.


End file.
